Many lung disorder patients (cystic fibrosis, COPD) require supplemental oxygen. Studies show both quality and length of life improves if these patients maintain active mobile lives. Their mobility is limited, since many need to stay near their supplemental oxygen source. Portable oxygen enriching air (OEA) membrane systems. could provide the needed portability to improve these patients' lives. We propose developing novel high permeability perfluoropolymers into hollow fiber thin film compostic (HF-TFC) membrane systems. These perfluoropolymers have excellent oxygen permeability, oxygen/nitrogen selectivity and thin film forming capability. Using techniques previously demonstrated on other glassy polymers, we will make HF-TFC with 20 times more flux than existing systems. Combining these modules with existing vacuum pumps and batteries, we can supply 5 liters/minute of OEA from an eight pound system. This OEA is humidified, which patients value. Phase I will demonstrate proof of HF-TFC concept with 2 micron films. Phase II will focus on improving critical parameters and preparing a number of expanded area modules with coating thicknesses of 0.1-0.5 microns for clinical trials.